Meeting Jackson
by foreverDraco101
Summary: Meeting Jackson was the best thing that happened to me. Even though we bicker and fight, I have come to love him. Please just give it a try! Jackson is Percy


As he said that one sentence, it felt like my whole world had collapsed around me.

"I just went out with you to pass Physics bitch," he spat sending me a look of scorn.

My heart came to a stop as he said this and it felt like the room was rotating.

His blue eyes that I had fell in love with only held disgust and I couldn't help but think how I could be so stupid for thinking he could have actually liked me.

Him, as in Luke Castellan. He was the epitome of popular and had many beautiful girls pinning for him. His blonde hair, blue eyes and arrogant attitude was his charm which every girl including me fell for.

For a second I thought that he actually liked me.

That he actually liked the way I laughed or the way I look in general regardless of the fact that I was often labeled as a nerd.

My dull grey eyes were nothing special and my blonde hair only knew the style ponytail.

My body started to shake in mortification as several students started to laugh.

It was like I was opened up for everyone to see and they were laughing at every flaw seeable.

The boy I gave my heart to literally smash it to pieces, leaving me with nothing but the remains to put back together.

He did it with no form of regret.

No form whatsoever as he turned around to chase the girl's tongue he was previously kissing.

I could feel the traitorous tears drip down my face and for that I became even angrier at myself.

Angry at the fact that I was so afraid.

Angry at the fact that I wasn't woman enough to give him a black eye or a broken nose.

Angry at the fact that I ran.

Ran as if it was the end of the world and all the horrifying creatures were chasing after me.

In a way, I was running from terrifying creatures but only in the form of immature teenagers.

The tears didn't stop though; they kept coming, flowing like the River Nile unable to stop.

I could feel the saltiness of my bitter tears as some slipped pass into my mouth.

Pushing open the school's back door, I looked up into the blazing sun and couldn't help but feel angry.

It's suppose to be rainy to reflect my pain and suffering, not sunny as it signifies being happy and full of life.

Couldn't he have let me down easy?

Couldn't he at least have some form of compassion to not humiliate me like that?

More hot tears slid down my face as I recalled the situation that happened in the cafeteria.

I knew by the next period everyone would know about it and by tomorrow many people would be laughing at my predicament.

I can't understand why they are so mean.

How we grew from little kids playing together to teenagers making fun at each other.

Leaning against the side of the school building, I wondered if I should just skip school.

I've never really been one to think that as I love school but when the situation accounts for it, I guess I have too.

My father probably wouldn't understand but he doesn't know what it feels like, the feeling of your stomach falling and the feeling of when you are falling and there's no way to steady yourself.

Sniffling softly, I looked back at the school building in wonder.

"It's best to not go back," a husky voice said from beside me making me jump.

"What," I asked confused looking around.

"I said it's best to not go back in there," the voiced drawled.

Suddenly something shifted in the shadows bringing my attention to focus in that direction.

"Who's there?" I asked mostly in fear of it being a kidnapper of something.

I watched as the person stepped out of the shadows and as they came into the light, my breath caught in my throat.

This boy was the sexiest boy I have ever seen in my life.

Trust me when I say this, some of the boys at my school were very gifted in the looks department but he topped the chart.

I've never seen him before in my life so he must be new.

I know that because, before I met Lucas I used to be more of an observer.

His green eyes reminded me a lot of nature. Nature sees a lot of things and that's what he I see when I look into his eyes. A boy that knows too much.

It was like getting lost in an ocean as I stared into his eyes and my breath started coming out in puffs.

His windblown black hair made me want to rub my hands through it continuously and I quickly hid my hand behind my back as it itched to do so.

"Who are you?" I asked while scrutinizing him.

"Jackson," he simply responded taking out a smoke.

"You aren't to smoke on school property," I tried stopping him.

"And?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing," I replied looking away.

If he wanted a detention or something to go on his record then so be it.

"Look, I saw what happened and I'm telling you, go home," he sighed before turning around and going back to be hidden into the shadows.

I stood there for some time looking in his direction with a bewildered expression.

Who was he exactly?


End file.
